


There Are Flowers In Your Hair

by they_hear_the_music



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Also other Amis, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, Grantaire can grow plants out of his body, M/M, Nonbinary Characters if you squint, Siren!Enjolras, Trans Character, mentions of transphobia, nymph!grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire was sitting in a corner of the Musain, minding his own business when a loud, familiar voice made him look up from his drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Flowers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen one post too many about nymph!R so this needed to happen. English isn't my first language so bear with me^^

It was a nice, sunny afternoon in May and Grantaire was sitting in a corner of the Musain, minding his own business when a loud, familiar voice made him look up from his drawings.

"What did you just say to me?" Enjolras voice was clear and beautiful as always, immediately drawing the attention of most of the café.

The satyr that he was currently staring down raised his hands, laughing awkwardly. "Woah there, lady. I just said said, that you'd look prettier if you were wearing something less manly. Can't chicks even take the slightest bit of criticism anymore?" And he looked around, hashing for approval.

The feathers behind Enjolras ears flattered with anger, something Grantaire could only provoke on his most annoying nights. "First of all, you are in no position to ' _criticize_ ' me you don't even know me," Enjolras spat out. "Second of all, I _am_ male and I don't fucking appreciate being misgendered!"

The satyr took a step back, surprise and slight disgust on his face, and Grantaire felt the strong need to punch this guy. Not that he needed to, Enjolras could definitely hold his ground.

"You think you're a dude? Aren't you a siren, though? Doesn't that make you female?"

"No, it does not! My genitalia has zero influence on my gender, you prick, now leave and take your transphobia and fucking misogyny with you!"

"This is a public place, you bitch! You can't just throw me out."

"Then I will bite your fucking head off!" Enjolras snarled and letting his long, sharp teeth pop out, hissing at the satyr.

The guy flinched and looked at Cosette behind the counter for help, but she just crossed her arms and nodded towards the door. He was out within seconds. Grantaire let out a loud whistle.

He regretted it immediately, when Enjolras head snapped around, eyes falling on Grantaire. He should not look this hot with his long row of pointy teeth out and his feathers still ruffled, but he was and Grantaire had always trouble dealing with that. He could feel the flowers springing from his skin, fortunately most of them under his shirt. Enjolras gave him a short look over, still looking furious, then turned to Cosette, ordering his usual highly sweetened, highly caffeinated drink. He payed and then stomped over to Grantaire's table, falling into the empty chair across from him.

For a second there was silence, while Enjolras took his first sip, brows still drawn together in anger, his hands shaking slightly.

"Hey, man," Grantaire said, trying for conversational, but ending up sounding somewhat softer than he intended.

"Hello, Grantaire," Enjolras greeted, his features smoothing out a bit. He now looked more tired than angry, which was somehow worse.

"Were you really gonna bite his head off?" Grantaire asked, actually making Enjolras smile a little at that. Grantaire didn't really make Enjolras smile that often, definitely far less than he wanted to. Though it had been a more often occurrence lately.

The siren rolled his eyes, then. "Obviously not."

"But you wanted to."

"That is beside the point," Enjolras said, which was in no way a denial of Grantaire's accusation. He was just about to point that out when Enjolras spoke again, dismissing the topic: "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to motivate myself to draw your stupid flyer designs, but I'm currently just doodling," Grantaire said with a shrug, watching Enjolras inspect the velociraptors he had been drawing. Joly loved dinosaurs and their birthday was coming up, so Grantaire had been thinking about designs for the painting he wanted to give them.

"You know," Enjolras said, eyes still on the paper. "If it's too much, Feuilly can always-"

"Nah man," Grantaire interrupted. "I'm not gonna fuck this up, don't worry."

He shouldn't be surprised that Enjolras worried about his ability to keep a schedule, he really was horrible at that, but its still stung a bit.

Enjolras head shot up, surprise clear in his features. "That's not what I meant at all, 'Aire. I know you have a lot to do with commissions from people who can actually pay you and the work at the flower shop, so I thought maybe you'd rather not-"

Oh.

That was actually kinda sweet and Grantaire had no idea what to do with that.

"Chill, feather boy. I got this," he laughed, hopefully masking how touched he was by the mere fact that Enjolras knew about his workload. But of corse Enjolras knew, Enjolras cared about his friends and Grantaire was his friend in a way, even if they argued and fought more than they had civil conversations.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked mainly to drop the topic.

Enjolras checks turned pink. "Courfeyrac and Combeferre are having sex and the walls are thin.", he mumbled after a second of silence.

"Ah," Grantaire didn't really know what to do with that information, but Enjolras trying not to blush and the thought of his friends fucking was a hilarious sight. "I feel ya, Bahorel and Jehan aren't really that quiet either," he offered.

Enjolras snorted. "So, how's it going with you?"

"Er, fine, I guess. I finally managed to grow a bonsai tree."

Enjolras smiled. "That's amazing."

"Not really," Grantaire mumbled. "I mean it shouldn't be hard for me in the first place. I'm supposed to be able to grow stuff, that's what a nymph does."

"No one is supposed to be anything just because of how they're born," Enjolras said with conviction, maybe talking a bit more about what happened a few minutes prior than Grantaire's shortcomings in growing tiny trees. Not that Grantaire minded, Enjolras was beautiful when he went on a rant and after a scene like this he definitely deserved to rant. "Our society still clings to lines that were drawn thousands of years ago, without ever questioning them. Who you are should not be dictated by how you were born. It does not define you."

"In a perfect world maybe," Grantaire said more out of habit, than any actual need to start a fight right now.

"Then that's the world we should strife for," Enjolras shot back.

Grantaire grinned. "You do that."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, looking far less annoyed than he usually did. This friendly hanging out thing was probably getting to him. He looked at Grantaire again, his face doing something Grantaire couldn't quite decipher. "There are flowers growing in your hair."

"Ah fuck," He dragged both hands trough his curls. It's not like he hated having flowers in his hair or anything, but he really disliked how open his emotional states were to the world like this. Every minor emotion showed in some way or another and with Enjolras present it got even worse.

"There are still a few-" Enjolras made a vague gesture towards Grantaire's hair. "May I?"

Enjolras was reaching over the table before Grantaire could react, not that Grantaire was able to react in any way right now, he was busy stoping himself from producing another involuntary bouquet. He held as still as possible, while Enjolras fingers combed through his hair, freeing it from the flowers. His face was suddenly very close, his hand sill in Grantaire's hair, and Grantaire was frozen at the spot, holding his breath.

"'Aire," Enjolras whispered. "I want to…"

Grantaire had really no idea what Enjolras even meant by that. He made strangled sound, unable to produce anything else. Enjolras took it as some form of answer and kissed him.

For a wonderful second Grantaire felt Enjolras lips on his until his brain caught up and immediately went into panic mode. And before he could stop himself he had turned into a tree.

 

It was not the first time this happened, every nymph has to learn to deal with their bodies reactions to panic sooner or later. Jehan for example turned into ranks, wrapping themselves around whatever was close, which Bahorel had learned the hard way when he had sneaked up on them as a surprise and had almost been strangled. He was lucky that as a half-titan he was almost indestructible. Grantaire hadn't turned since he had been a child and as soon as he'd transform back he knew he was going to be embarrassed about this for a while. Also he would have to deal with the fact that Enjolras kissed him, because  _holy shit what the fuck?_ Still, when he felt the pull from the transformation back, he immediately gave in.

Jehan's voice was the first thing he heard. "He's turning back!"

"Finally," Courfeyrac said.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" That was Enjolras voice. So he was still there. Great.

"Yes, he will be fine," Jehan said and wrapped a blanket around Grantaire as his body was becoming human again, since his tree form had kind of ripped his cloths apart. He gratefully took it, opening his eyes and looking back at the faces of Jehan, who was biting their lip trying not to laugh, Marius, who nervously bit his nails, Combeferre, who was watching him with scientific interest, Courfeyrac, who smiled at him, and of corse Enjolras, who looked at him with genuine worry.

"Err, hi," Grantaire said after they'd just kept starting at him for a while. His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat.

"Hey there," Courfeyrac said and pawed the ground, amused.

"How are you feeling?" Combeferre asked more curious than worried, tugging one of his snakes out of his face.

Grantaire didn't really know how to answer that. "What are you all doing here?" he settled on after a few beats.

"Enjolras called us," Jehan explained.  
The siren nodded. "I was worried."

Grantaire couldn't look at Enjolras. This was all too much right now and the fact that so many people, even people he loved, were staring at him was really not helping. He settled on a slow nod as a reaction.

"Enjolras told us what happened," Marius blurred out as the silence was stretching out. He had never been good with dealing with awkward situations, which in itself was kind of ironic since his whole life was one awkward situation. Not really a good feature for a incubus but he and Cosette made it work.

Great, now Grantaire was naked, close to freaking out  _and_ everyone knew that he turned into a tree because Enjolras kissed him out of a weird whim. He already wanted to go back to being a tree again. Plants don't feel in the same way humanoids do and it had been a nice change. Also he wouldn't have to deal with this lot.

"And now you're all here. Great," he mumbled, already feeling leaved branches growing out of his neck to hide his face. "I'm… I'm gonna go."

Enjolras made a distraught noise. "Wait, 'Aire. I-"

"Whatever you have to say can wait until I have clothes again." He really didn't have the strength right now to listen to how sorry Enjolras was, how he hadn't meant it, how he shouldn't have kissed him. So he wrestled through his friends heading for the door, the branches by now covering big parts of his upper body. It was cold outside with only a blanket, so he was glad his and Jehan's apartment were close to the Musain.

 

Once he was home the branches started to retreat, so he could put on clothes again and then press his face into a pillow for the next couple of hours. Maybe cry a bit or laugh hysterically, he wasn't sure yet. But of corse destiny had different plans. A faint knock on the door made him swirl around, while pulling up his sweatpants, almost making him fall over.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras asked from the other side. _Of-fucking-corse_!

Grantaire just groaned loudly. "Go away!"

"I will once we've talked about this."

Why did he have to fall in love with the most stubborn person on the planet?

"Grantaire, please?" Enjolras voice was shy and pleading and Grantaire was incapable of denying him anything, when he sounded like this.

"Door's open," he sighed.

Enjolras stepped into the small apartment. His feathers looked ruffled again and they kept shaking slightly. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-", he started as soon as he was inside.

"Its fine," Grantaire interrupted. "Please don't apologize." He really _really_ didn't want to hear it and some time soon Enjolras was going to get that through his thick, beautiful scull.

Enjolras frowned. "I should have done this all differently," he told the floor.

"What do you mean?" Grantaire asked, surprised.

"Well," Enjolras looked up, determined gray eyes locking with Grantaire's blue ones, and Grantaire stopped breathing. "I should have asked you out first, before springing this on you and kissing you without your consent. So, erm. I'm doing that now. Will you go out with me?"

Grantaire tried his best to never have any expectations so he wouldn't be disappointed but this still floored him. He must have misheard, because this couldn't be happening.

"What?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Familiar territory, there. "Grantaire, I don't know how to make this any clearer. Please go out with me?"

He kept looking at Grantaire expectantly, waiting for an answer, but Grantaire didn't have one. He had never, not even in his wildest dreams, prepared for this scenario and now he honestly didn't know what to say. Enjolras wanted to go out with him, his cheeks turning redder by the second, his face determined to see this through, because Enjolras had thought this through, Grantaire could see it in his eyes and that was what gave him the final push to will his vocal cords to work again: "I- …yeah, sure. Obviously! Yes."

The smile he got in return almost physically blinded him.

"Erm, good," Enjolras said, cheeks still red and made a hesitant step towards him, Grantaire immediately meeting him half way.

"Can I- Is it okay if I-" Enjolras mumbled, his eyes darting to Grantaire's lips.

Grantaire could only nod and Enjolras was kissing him again. For a second neither of them moved until Enjolras made a noise in the back of his throat, kissing Grantaire like his life depended on it. His hands found their way back into Grantaire's hair, tugging softly. As an answer Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras back, pulling them flush together and getting an approving hum from Enjolras. He didn't let go, when they finally parted for air, Enjolras resting his forehead against his.

"But why?" Grantaire asked quietly as soon as they both caught their breath, looking up to a contently smiling Enjolras whose eyes were still closed. "Why me? I mean, sorry this really isn't a fair question and you don't have to-"

Enjolras opened his eyes. He was still smiling. "I like you. That's all the reason I need."

Grantaire made a choking noise. Enjolras was actually going to be the death of him.

"What?" Enjolras asked, amused.

"Just kiss me again."

And so he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :>
> 
> And as always if you wanna say hi I'm on [tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com)  
> (please come and talk to me about Succubus!Marius because I have been laughing for about 5 minutes now, which is what I assume Cosette did too when he told her what he was.)
> 
> EDIT: I've been informed that a male succubus is called an incubus, something that a simple google search would have told me. I'm really sorry... I changed it in the story I hope that's okay :)


End file.
